1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing failover operations on a cluster of computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Current medical image management systems are inflexible and do not support a model of accessing any and all medical images produced across a multi-facility enterprise. This causes the data from analyzing these images to be difficult to share and difficult to produce.